


Paint & Tile Plus

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Billy break in a new kitchen, courtesy of Kirby Paint & Tile Plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint & Tile Plus

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a wonderful holiday and enjoy your fic!

It should have been no surprise that Kirby Paint & Tile Plus was running several days late on their projected timeline. Paul Kirby couldn’t do a damn thing right, and that was that. But Alan couldn’t get too annoyed with him. The master bathroom would be finished by the end of the week, he had an operational guest bathroom that would work in the intervening time, and his new kitchen was beautiful. Even if they never cooked.

No, the only trouble with it was that it would have been nice to finish it all before Billy got home today. Off on a weeklong tour with his college buddies, some big thing they did every year that sounded like an extended bachelor party, usually with a side of mountaineering. Billy had asked if Alan wanted to come, of course. Alan wouldn’t have come even if he hadn’t been twenty years older than everyone there.

Besides, it had given him a good opportunity to surprise Billy. Or start to surprise him, anyway.

“Things are going to look a little different at first,” Alan said, as they pulled up into the garage. Billy sat beside him, smelling of sunscreen and sweat, and it was distracting enough to nearly forget about the take-away Thai food in the back seat.

“A little different how?” Billy asked, like he wasn’t sure whether to be excited or concerned.

"Get out of the car and close your eyes," Alan directed, smiling when Billy decided to give it a try without further questioning. He picked up the bag of curry from the back seat on his way to lead Billy through the garage door into the house. Billy's shoulder was warm and familiar under his hand, and he couldn't resist giving it a squeeze as he guided his partner up the small steps and into the remodeled kitchen.

"Open," he directed, setting their dinner down on the brand-new kitchen island. The kitchen was done with a beige and blue tile backsplash, granite countertops in a corresponding beige, with stainless steel appliances. It looked good, even if Alan and Billy probably wouldn't get much use out of it. At least not in the traditional fashion.

"Wow," Billy said, taking it all in. "That's... that's something. Kirby?"

"Of course, Kirby," Alan said. "He insisted. Of course he couldn't even get that done right. The master bathroom is covered in plastic sheeting and there's a giant hole where the new shower should be. But they'll have it ready in a week. Or so Kirby says. It was supposed to be here for when you got in."

"No, this is... this is great," Billy said. "We can use the guest bath, no big deal." He walked over to the island, ran his hands over the granite. "This is pretty top-of-the-line stuff, huh?"

"Designed with a man in mind," Alan said. He knocked his knuckles against the stone. "For someone tall to do the cutting and chopping."

Billy seemed to guess what he was hinting at. "Ah, it's just too bad we got take-out so we can't break it in," he said.

“Are you sure about that?” Alan asked. “Because I can think of a few ways.” The granite was cool against his fingers. “Unless you’d rather eat first.”

“You know, I can probably wait a few minutes,” Billy said breezily. “I had peanuts on the plane.”

Alan raised an eyebrow at him. “Just a few minutes?”

“What, you think it’ll take longer?” Billy asked, with the kind of smirk that Alan sometimes loved and sometimes wanted to wipe off his smart face.

“Go get the lube,” he directed. “And no peeking in the bathroom. It’s going to be a surprise.”

“Yes, sir, Dr. Grant,” Billy said, saluting with the same smirk on his face before he headed off. The trip had been good for him. Alan could see how his partner looked less haunted, and more like the man he had fallen in love with. 

“Now be honest,” Billy said, emerging from their bedroom with the lube in his hands. He bent over the countertop, wiggling experimentally. “Did you measure this on purpose?”

“Pure coincidence,” Alan said, lying through his teeth. “Should I put the Thai in the fridge?”

“Might as well,” Billy said. “We’ll heat it up later.”

Alan kept Billy in place with one hand on the small of his back while he reached around to undo Billy’s button and zipper. It was comforting to have him so close again, reminding Alan that there were some things he couldn’t afford to take for granted.

“So you missed me, huh?” Billy asked, as Alan kept him bent over with his forearm, squirting a small amount of lube into his own palm.

“It was certainly quiet around here,” Alan retorted, knowing he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“You should’ve come with me,” Billy said, a little more seriously, as Alan began working his fingers. Billy always wanted to talk during sex - not dirty talk or pillow talk, just whatever was on his mind, until Alan could shut him up.

“Maybe next year,” Alan said. It was his answer every year, and he knew that Billy probably deserved better. He softened his voice. “You deserve some time that’s just yours.”

“I deserve some time with you,” Billy argued, but in a moment Alan’s fingers had him twisting up and making another sound altogether.

Alan smiled. They would come back to this conversation, he knew, but for now it was over. “I think you’re getting some time with me now, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically. Billy wiggled upward again, and Alan didn’t really see the point in drawing it out much longer. He removed his fingers and thrust into Billy, feeling his partner tighten around him. 

And yes, Alan had missed this, had missed Billy from the time his plane took off until he appeared in the baggage claim. He brought his right hand, still slick with lube, around to Billy’s member. Panting, shaking, skin beaded with sweat, Billy came with a speed that Alan couldn’t help feeling a little smug about.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he said, sliding out of Billy after. Billy, his cheek pressed against the countertop, nodded.

“If this is what the kitchen is like, I just can’t wait to see what you do with the new bathroom,” he said.

“Well, you’ll have to wait,” Alan said. “Which reminds me. Can we both fit in the guest shower?”

As it turned out, they could. It was a while before either one of them remembered the Thai food.


End file.
